The Rising of the Beasts
by jimjimcricket
Summary: The war with Gaia is over. The Prophecy of Seven are grown up with children of their own. The two demi-god camps co-exist peacefully. However, when Percy's son first stepped into camp a New Prophecy was told. Now they think they've finally found the missing piece. Which is lucky because the creatures of Tartarus are rising again and the Gods are too busy with their own war to care.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my first PJO fanfic. Please follow and review! I promise it's got a good story line! I'm writing the second chapter as I upload this one!**

* * *

I stared up at my new school. It was definitely not like my old one, which had been all about progressive learning and saying no to reports. This one was made of cement blocks that towered up above me and somehow I knew that they were going to crack down on me hard. Let's just say I hadn't always been the best at school, sometimes I had trouble sitting still. I also constantly needed new glasses to be able to read the board, which was fine, no one had an issue with that, it was the fact that I tended to forgot my glasses that was the issue.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by spiteful laughter. My head whipped around to see some girls giggling at me as they walked past. I blushed; I hated being the new girl. I looked down at the ground, wishing that my hair were longer so that it could cover my face.

Pulling out my timetable I wondered if this school would be easier to maneuver than my old one, I sure hoped so. Ignoring the people walking by me I frowned, trying to understand the way the classroom's names worked and whether or not I was holding the map the right way.

I finally found the classroom where I was meant to go first; I was kind of shocked that no one had asked if I needed help, I definitely wasn't looking forward to the rest of my year here. I say year because that's the longest I've ever stayed at one school. 'A single year?' You might ask. Wondering why? It's because of my parents. They love to travel. Or so they claim. I'm not sure if I believe them because honestly, sometimes they make us pack up and move so fast that I feel like there's a more urgent reason.

The bell started going. I started the long walk up the stairs to the front door of the school. As I walked I couldn't help but feel like I was walking into a prison, with the high walls and the cement buildings.

The inside of the school wasn't a lot better than the outside, mainly because of the people. As it turned out, the girls who had laughed at me were in my class and they were your typical pretty, overly popular girls who had almost the entire class brainwashed. Unfortunately for me, they seemed to have taken an immediate dislike to me.

"Okay people listen up!" The teacher clapped her hands in that silly 'da da-da-da da da-da' and I suppressed a groan. She smiled at us, in the way that said she didn't want to be here anymore than we did.  
"We have a lot to get through today. There are quite a few new people joining us this year so be sure to make them feel welcome!"

I gave a sigh of relief, at least she wasn't going to make us get up and 'tell the class a bit about ourselves.'

Then my momentary relief went down the drain as she started reading out names, "James Grace, Alexis Jackson, Eliza Johnson, Alicia Mason."

I sighed and stood up with the rest of the new kids. She was right, four new kids _was_ a lot. The teacher beckoned us to the front of the room and the lot of us trudged forwards.

She smiled at us when we reached the front of the room and turned around to face the rest of the class.

"So, who's first?"

The boy started talking, "Hiya, I'm James, uhh, honestly I don't really know what to say…" he trailed off with an awkward smile. No one seemed to mind, probably because he was attractive; well, not just attractive, he was kind of gorgeous. He had chocolate brown hair and, from the obscured view I had of him, his eyes seemed to be a combination of blue and green and he had the body of someone who worked out a whole lot more than he needed to.

He stood there a few more seconds, unsure of what to do or say, until the teacher said, "That's okay James, it can be hard moving to a new school."

I cursed under my breath, sure she'd let the first person off easy but by the time it got to me she was going to be expecting essay-length answers.

James gave her a thankful smile and then went and sat back down at his seat. The next girl stepped forwards, as though she was about to perform.

"I'm Alexis" she said confidently, "My family moved here because we wanted a change of scenery. Hmm, about me: I like architecture, history, pretty much just like to learn." She gave a smile. The people in the room sniggered and the girls who had walked past me earlier nudged each other, giggling again. I frowned at them; I already knew that this girl would have it harder than me trying to fit in here. She gave off an aura of knowledge that would turn people away. She might be able to sail through with her looks though; she was a pretty girl. She sported straight dirty blonde hair that fell down in layers and sparkling green eyes and was lucky enough to be blessed with a curvy figure.

It was only when she walked and sat down that I realized it was now my turn to talk. I could only imagine what I looked like to them; my auburn hair was done in a messy bun (I wished I had paid more attention to it this morning) with my boring brown eyes framed in glasses and my face had a probably slightly pained expression on it. It didn't help that I knew that those girls would be scrutinizing me, looking for any flaws. I self-consciously folded my arms across my chest.

"Hey umm I'm Eliza Johnson. I'm here because a few years ago my parents decided that they wanted to travel around the world, living in different places for years at a time…" I cringed, way to make yourself sound like a loner, Eliza! I took a breath and continued, "I, uh, I enjoy…" I trailed off again. Oh god, what did I even like? Did I even enjoy things? Why is it that when you're put on the spot your mind suddenly goes blank?!  
"Uhh, I enjoy cooking, running and practicing archery in my free time..."  
I looked up at the teacher; she gave me a encouraging smile accompanied with a lazy nod. I gave her a small smile back and went and sat down, my body slumping with relief as soon as I made contact with my chair.

I looked up to see the last girl talk. While she wasn't as overly confident as the other girl she definitely wasn't as nervous as me. She seemed to have her own quiet sort of confidence.  
I felt like the ugly duckling of the new kids though, even if I wasn't _ugly _the others all just seemed to be more attractive. This girl certainly was, anyway. She had short dark chocolate brown hair that flowed off her head in waves and worked well with her petite curvy figure. I couldn't see her eyes too well from here but even from where I was I could see that she had large doe eyes that cried out 'Damsel in distress'.

She smiled, "Hello, I'm Alicia Mason, call me Alice. I don't really know what to say, I've never had to do this before. Um, I like pretty much anything to do with the outdoors and I play the cello. I like to think of myself as an approachable person so please, come talk to me anytime!" She beamed and returned to her seat. I swear my mouth was slightly open. She seemed like one of those perfect children, the one every parent hoped for, I guess that sort of came with the name Alice.

The teacher stood up again, "Right okay, so firstly does every have their timetables? As your tutor it's my job to make sure everyone is ready for this year." She didn't look very happy about that. There were nods all round in response to her question. She glanced up at the clock, "Great. Well, on to the notices…" I tuned her out.

I already couldn't wait for this day to be over; the first day was always the worst.

It was about ten minutes later when she finished going through the list of things that had changed over the past holidays and the new rules due to things that had happened last term. When she said the last part the popular girls gave little laughs. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes, okay, calm down girls. Now, that will be all." She said it with such formality that immediately everyone started to stand up and file out.

My first class was Biology, and, surprise, surprise, the three girls who I already couldn't stand were in my class and were talking loudly to other students. Somehow I managed to find the classroom after only getting lost once, I did have to ask one of the passing teachers which direction to go. I looked around for one of the new kids; I didn't want to be the only one in this class. It took me a second to register that in fact _all _of the other new kids were in this class.

The teacher walked in, "You all have ten seconds to shut up." This once again caused me to drop my jaw in shock of how blunt the teachers were at this school, maybe it's because last year I had been at an airy fairy school that didn't believe in grades but I _swear_ no place I'd been to was like this.

"You all know who I am, and, if you don't, ask someone else or check your timetable."

He then proceeded to start lecturing us on Biology, which I usually loved, yet somehow he managed to make me hate in the few seconds he was talking about it.

I ended up spending the next hour staring at the clock. Towards the end, he started asking questions, to which, the Alexis girl always had her hand up first. It was only when I realized that suddenly everyone was staring at me that I realized I must have been asked a question. I wondered how I could make such a rookie mistake, the exact same situation had been played out millions of times in movies or right in front of me yet I had also fallen into the trap of not paying attention. I sat up straight, trying to look even mildly intelligent and interested in what was happening around me.

"Sorry, what was the question again?"

The class snickered, typical.

"I asked, what is the name of one of the kingdoms. Really, it's a fairly simple question. I don't get how you could not understand me."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Right sorry, um, Plantae?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that a question or an answer?"

I swear my entire face was bright red, "Answer. Plantae is the scientific name for the plant kingdom."

Now he just looked bored, "Very good Miss…" he looked at me questionably.

"Miss Johnson."

"Right, okay."

He then moved on to torturing other children. I ran my hands through my hair and willed my cheeks to go back to their normal color.

The transition between my first class and my second did not go smoothly. In fact I'd say it went the very opposite. I managed to trip and fall in the corridor, which resulted in everyone laughing at me, again. I then proceeded to get lost over and over. When I finally had the courage to look at the clock I saw that the class was already half over. Then, when I finally found it, my body decided that I needed to go to the toilet, which is where I ended up staying for ages for a very good reason:

I stared into the mirror, I'm pretty sure my cheeks were still red from the embarrassment of the first half of the day. I heard giggling outside. Shit. It was those girls. I slipped into the furthest stall and pulled the door slightly shut and sat up on the seat. I didn't lock the door or close it completely because then I figured that they'd know someone else was there.

If I hadn't done that then maybe I would have been able to avoid seeing what I saw. Maybe I wouldn't have realized what I was and maybe everything would be different. But as it was, I did see. I saw one of them change. I saw one girl change into a creature with a donkey's leg and another brass prosthetic leg, into an Empousa, except I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was that it looked like a monster, and a scary one.

One of the other girls hit her on the arm and hissed, "What are you doing?! What if someone sees?!"

The monster laughed, "Who's going to see? All the mortals are so stupid and blind!"

"So?! One of the new girls is a demi-god remember! That's why we were sent here!"

_A demi-what?_

The girl laughed, "Oh and what are the chances of her being here? And are we even sure she is one? I couldn't smell her at all!"

_Couldn't smell who?_

The monster thingy then walked over to the first stall and made a show of opening it and checking for people within.

"Oh look at that! No demi-gods here!"

She moved to the next one, then the next, continuing on towards my hiding spot as one of the others frowned and another snickered.

My heart started beating extremely fast in my chest, because, even though I knew they weren't talking about me, I still didn't fancy the thought of being caught eavesdropping.

She was only two cubicles from my hiding spot.

Then, thankfully, the other called out with a roll of her eyes, "Alright, alright, I get it. There's no one here."

I breathed a sigh of relief as she started to walk away and then clamped a hand over my mouth as I realized how loud I probably was. My heart sped up even faster in my chest as I worried that they'd heard me. However, the girl didn't even pause as she walked back to her friends, changing back into a teenage girl like it was perfectly normal, and then started re-applying her makeup.

I waited there for what seemed like hours until they left the bathroom. I staggered out of my stall, still in shock. What was that? What had just happened?

I went through the day in a daze. Nothing mattered after what I had seen. Nothing at all.

Maybe if I hadn't been so pre-occupied with processing what I'd seen I might have noticed the Empousa eyeing me for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please say yes! Also please review! I promise I'm going to upload the second chapter very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! THanks to the person who reviewed, it really means a lot!**

* * *

I fell into my bed face first. It had been a really, _really,_ long day. I decided to just lay there a little while, drinking in the solitude and trying to absorb what had happened that day at school. I still couldn't really quite believe what I had seen. It seemed possible that I had completely imagined all of it. Yet, I had a feeling I hadn't. I had a feeling that what I had seen was real and that it meant everything had changed.

I sighed as I heard my little sister Gina get home. I hoped she'd had a better day than I had. She was in Grade 1 this year, I was a little worried about her coping with moving schools but due to the fact that I could hear her bouncing around she seemed fine.

I heard the sound of her getting louder and louder until there was a knock on my door. I flopped over onto my back.

"Come in!" I moved into a sitting position, she burst in and beamed at me.

"It's your turn to do the dishwasher!" She cried in a sing-song voice.

I frowned, "Is not. I did it yesterday."

She giggled, "I know! But I told mom it was so now you have to do it!"

Gina turned and ran out of the room, still laughing. I sighed and sat up. I didn't really mind, I knew mom would end up helping me anyway, she always did.

I trudged down the stairs, into the kitchen and opened the dishwasher, letting the steam escape. I pouted at it, why did Gina even send me down here; I couldn't do it until the dishes cooled down anyways.

"Everything alright Eliza?"

I turned to see my stepmother looking at me in concern. She was a lovely woman; very pretty too, I could see why my dad fell for her after my mother left. I had never met my mother, she'd left before I was born and I'd grown up with the woman standing before me.

"Yeah… fine I guess."

She looked at me sympathetically, "Rough first day?"

I nodded, "I suppose."

She sighed, "I'm sorry to do this to you and Gina, again. Really I am. Your father and I just think it's for the best…"

I looked at her, _really_ looked, so that I could see the concern and worry lining her face. Not for the first time, I suspected that there was something more to the story.

"Is everything okay? We aren't running from the law or anything are we?" I meant it to be a joke but my ending chuckle came out a bit strained.

She returned my attempted joke with a slightly forced smile, "No, of course not. We just think it's good that you guys don't get used to staying in the same place for too long, you move around a lot in life and we want you to be ready for that. Also, your father always wanted to travel and he never had the money when he was younger."

I nodded; I still thought that that was the most ridiculous excuse for us moving around a lot.

"When will dad be home?"

She gave a genuine smile, "Soon, love."

"Okay."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I wanted to talk to him about something."

Her face fell a little, "Oh. Okay."

I shook my head furiously, "No, not like that! I wanted to talk to him about mythology, religion, that sort of thing."

It was true, my father had a degree in the study of ancient mythologies and religions. I knew he'd be more help than she was.

Her face cleared, "Ah, okay. Sorry, I don't mean to get defensive. I just always worry I'm not good enough for you."

I smiled at her, "You've always been like a mother to me and that's how I think of you, of course you're good enough. You're better than good enough. You're my mom."

She gave a happy laugh at that, "Come on, let's get to work on this dishwasher. I might not be able to help when it comes to questions about myths but I'm quite good at unstacking a dishwasher."

She kissed me on top of my head and picked up one of the plates from the dishwasher, "They're okay to pick up now."

We got back up and started on the dishwasher together, I really wanted dad to get home. I had a feeling he'd know at least something about what I'd seen at school today.

I knew that when I heard Gina bounding down the staircase that dad was home. That was good news. I followed her down the staircase, down the hallway and gave him a bear hug.

He smiled down at Gina and I, "How are my two special girls?"

I rolled my eyes when he said that, he said it all the time and it never got less corny.

I wanted to wait until we were alone to ask him about the thing I saw at school. I planned to hide it under the pretense that I was doing a school project on mythology.

Unfortunately for me, Gina started pulling him down the hall, saying that dinner was almost ready. I had no choice but to follow them. I'd have to talk to Dad later.

Gina spent the entire dinner bouncing up and down in her seat talking about how great her first day had been. I stared moodily at my plate, both Mum and Dad tried to include me in the conversation except Gina seemed intent on carrying it by herself.

It wasn't until after dinner when Mum was reading a book to Gina that my dad came up into my room and sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey, kiddo. Sophie said you wanted to speak to me?"

I wrung my hands in the doona cover of my bed.

"Yeah but…" I hesitated for some unknown reason. It felt like this was a turning point in my life, whether I acknowledged what I saw today or cose to disregard it.

He put his hand over mine. "Ellie, talk to me. I know another move must have been hard on you, the least you can do for yourself is talk to those close to you."

I nodded, he was right, like usual. "Yeah, of course. It's just, um, never mind. I don't suppose you know about any creatures with a donkey's leg or something…"

I trailed off as his face paled, "Why?"

My eyes were now trained on his face, studying his reaction to every thing I said.

"We're doing a project at school to see how well we know mythology and things. That's one of the questions on the quiz we were given as homework."

It just occurred to me that I probably could have looked it up on the Internet; I tried to think of an excuse fast. The truth was that I didn't want to look it up because I was hoping dad would give something else away.

"I, um, tried looking it up except I didn't know what mythology it was from so it didn't come up with much."

His face relaxed a little, but not much. "Oh, that's easy. That's an –"

He was cut off as Mum called up for him to come say goodnight to Gina. He gave me a sorry smile, "Be back soon."

I nodded, laying back down in my bed.

Unfortunately for me I didn't end up getting my answer because by the time he came back I must have fallen asleep.

For the first time ever, my sleep was riddled with nightmares.

_'The sides of the nightmare were foggy. The three girls from school stood there, talking into a darkened swirling mist. _

_THe mist opened its mouth, if you could even call it a mouth, "She's there. I'm sure of it."_

_The girl protested, "But master, her smell is so weak. She is clearly the offspring of only a minor God; does it really matter about her at all? She doesn't seem worth our trouble"_

_A grumble sounded from the depths "Do not question my judgment, servant. I have the power to kill you, right here and right now. Do you want that to be your fate?"_

_The three girls shook their heads furiously, "No! We didn't – I mean, - we meant no offense –" They stumbled over their words, terrified. _

_The leader stepped forward, trembling, "I wasn't questioning your judgment. I was just wondering if our efforts maybe could be used more efficiently elsewhere."_

_"You will stay where you are. Bring her here, kill her, I don't care. You must not let the others get her, she's the missing one of the prophecy._

_The girl snarled, "She is, is she? A special one? A chosen one?"_

_She suddenly looked around and hissed, "She's here."_

_She turned towards me and arms started flailing around me, trying to grab me. _

_I fell into a new nightmare, then over and over, continuously.'_

I woke up, somehow feeling even more tired than when I'd fallen asleep. Looking at my beside table revealed that I was late, I jumped up, running around, trying to get ready in time for school.

I ran down to breakfast, everyone else was already gone. I cursed, there was a note on the bench explaining that Mum had to drop something off at the post office before work so she'd had to leave. It also said that she hoped Dad would wake me up, obviously, he'd forgotten.

Sitting in class I again dreaded the rest of my day. Every time I looked at those girls I remembered the dreams and the bathroom yesterday. I couldn't stand their laughter and the hatred I felt radiating off them. It wasn't fair, what had I ever done to them?

I ended up getting lost again between my next two classes. That was when everything really changed. The biggest event of my life happened after that class.

I was wandering the corridors, trying to find my way when I heard them. The girls. Again.

"I know she went this way, come on."

This time, even if they were wrong about me, I knew that it was me they were looking for.

I looked for a place to hide; I remembered that the thing in my dream had said that it didn't matter if I was dead or alive to him. Not that I was actually believing my dreams but I had a feeling not to write them off an unimportant either.

My feet were rooted to the ground as they turned the corner. Their eyes narrowed and they changed into beasts.

The leader hissed, "There you are."

I wasn't aware when I had started running but I certainly was now. I ran, terrified, from the monsters.

"I think they're this way!"

I frowned as I ran, those weren't the voices of the girls. As I made a quick turn I almost ran head first into James Grace, Alexis Jackson and Alicia Mason.

"Whoa! Calm down!" James grabbed my shoulders, trying to get me to calm my breathing.

"Get off of me!" I whispered furiously, pushing pasting them, eyes blazing. My feet started to pick up pace again. As I was running away from them it occurred to me how they had been together, all three of the other new kids, acting as though they knew each other. I frowned, something was off there.

"Stop! We're here to help!"

I attempted to snort as I ran, resulting in large coughing fit. As I slowed down James got in front of me and it took me a moment to realize that he was running as well. He made a sharp turn at the next classroom. I followed him in with the other two girls behind me. All I knew was that I'd prefer to be in here with three other people than out there, alone, with those things.

Then I realized where he'd lead us. We'd ended up in the kitchen. Here's a tip: when you have monsters following you and trying to kill you, avoid sharp things, such as knives. And, considering the kitchen probably had knives in behind every one of the benches for the students, the situation was not ideal.

James turned to me and shoved me into a cupboard that I hadn't even realized had been open.

"Listen to me. You need to stay in here, seriously."

I nodded, my breathing ragged.

I managed to stumble over every single one of my words, "O – okay. What – what ar – are – th – they?"

He didn't reply, closing the door in my face. I stood there, huddled in the darkness, scared motionless. It seemed impossible that this was happening, that I was standing stuck in a cupboard worried that any second I might die.

I tried to calm my heart rate as I heard snarling and hissing outside. It took me a second to realize that the light seeping in around the door meant that I could see out.

"Where is she?"

James's, Alice's and Alexis's backs were to me. I could only see the girls, who had all changed into the monster versions of themselves. I felt my heart jump again and my limps start to tremble.

"We're taking her," James said. My eyebrows jumped into my fore line, those words sent shivers down my spine, mainly because it sounded like he meant it. I didn't plan on going with them, yet it didn't sound like I had much choice.

"I don't think you are."

The monster lunged towards the three, her two friends following behind her. In a second, three swords were drawn and I blinked in shock. What had just happened? Where had those swords even come from?

The back one darted between the swords and attempted to scratch Alexis. She swung her sword up and there was a screech as Alexis almost cut off her hand. Eliza was attacked by the other one at the back and James took the leader. My eyes weren't able to track all the movements at once. Alexis raked her sword across one of the creatures chest. I ended up screaming and covering my eyes, which was a bad idea because it gave my hiding spot away. The creatures eyes spun to my cupboard, her eyes bulging.

Alice turned and she cried to me, "Are you okay Eliza?!"

The creature's claws plunged into her back and she fell with a scream. There was a cry of 'idiot!' from James, which I couldn't help but agree with. Alice turning her back from the fight had been stupid.

Alice writhed on the floor in agony. James spun his fight so that he was standing in front of her. Alexis attacked the other creature so that both were pre-occupied. Unfortunately, that meant I was left unprotected and I could see that both of the creatures knew it. They kept trying to get around Alexis and James to get to me.

Alexis injured the creature she was fighting; it fell to the ground unconscious. Now there was only one alive and fighting, Alexis left it to James to handle and she knelt down next to Alice.

Then the creature James was fighting started walking towards him, arms flailing. He was required to walk backwards in order to be able to get the full movement of his weapon. There was panic in his eyes, I didn't understand why until I realized that she was pushing him back so that he'd eventually be unable to move unless he wanted to step on Alice. I knew that he'd have to think of something fast, yet he didn't look like he was going to be able to. Alexis didn't seem aware of what was happening, she was too intent on nursing the wounds on Alice's back.

I opened the door, my breathing had somehow calmed. James's eyes widened, looking terrified. He shook his head violently, signaling to me to stay inside my cupboard.

My breathing suddenly sped up again; it occurred to me that what I was doing was crazy.

I couldn't do anything to help them or stop these creatures.

I wasn't anything special.

And I know what you're thinking.

This is the point where I suddenly realize that I have amazing strength and potential.

You'd be wrong.

I stared at the ground, doing nothing.

My eyes fell on a lone watermelon that lay there.

I frowned, what the heck was a watermelon doing lying on the ground?

Then, before I knew what was happening, I'd picked up the watermelon, stepped forwards, and brought it smashing down onto the creature's head. She spun a little bit, then fell to the ground.

So, you see? Nothing amazing. Just luck. I tried to convince myself of that. Yet I couldn't help but feel that something else had gone on.

Alexis and James looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Well done." James looked impressed.

Alexis stood up, pulling Alice up with her who groaned softly. James and Alexis slid their arms under her shoulders and around her back, supporting her so that she could walk.

"Come on, we need to get going."

They started heading for the door.

"You're going to just leave them here?" I asked, gesturing to the injured monsters.

"The mortals won't be able to see them."

They kept walking without looking back and I felt like I had no other choice than to follow. It took me a moment to register, mortals? What had he meant by that?

I followed them down the corridors until we got to the front door of the school. Alexis pushed it open and they walked out, pausing to turn back to see if I was following.

"We're we going?"

Alice finally raised her head and met my eyes, "Home, Eliza Johnson. We're here to take you home."

Her words sent chills down my spine; there was something about her ice blue eyes that bothered me.

"What? What are you talking about? My home is here! With my family."

Alexis and James looked at each other uncomfortably.

"What? What is it?"

There was no answer.

"You deserve to tell me! You walk into my life and everything goes haywire! Girls start turning into monsters, I start having crazy nightmares…" It only occurred to me then how true I was.

It was Alice that answered. "Sorry, it's just that we've never really had to do this before. Everyone always said it was easy because they were willing to leave because their home was horrible but you…" she trailed off, then gave a weak smile, "You're one of the lucky ones, Eliza. You grew up in a happy home. But that means that this is going to be that much harder for you."

My heart, which had just started to slow down, sped up again. "What are you talking about?"

James sighed and looked at me. His eyes turned hard. "Look, those things back there? They don't care about your family, all they care about is you. But if you stay here, that's all going to change. They'll come after your family to get to you, and they won't stop until they succeed in either killing you or getting you to come with them. Your family will be a constant target. However, if you come with us, they'll leave your family alone. They'll chase after you instead. Our goal here is to keep both you and your family alive. Theirs is to make sure you're dead. Who are you going to choose Eliza? Because we don't have much time now that they know we're here."

I stared at them, I knew they were serious. I could see it in the way they held themselves, and in their faces. But I wasn't ready to believe it yet.

Which is why I ran past them, running out of the school gate and turning in the direction of the way home.

* * *

**Wow what a bad cliff-hanger. Sorry, it was just getting ridiculously long. I'll update again soon though so don't worry! Remember to review!**


End file.
